


The Music Will be Worth the Wait

by toucanpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter, Held Down, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: Somehow college must've changed something. It's the only thing that Peter can think of. Because before he went to college everything had been normal and he'd never broken anything while masturbating.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 35
Kudos: 267
Collections: We Die Like Fen 4: We Lived to Die Afen





	The Music Will be Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



> Title from Halsey's 'Bad At Love'

Somehow college must've changed something. It's the only thing that Peter can think of. Because before he went to college everything had been normal and he'd never broken anything while masturbating. 

But now?

The brand new headboard on his brand new bed in the brand new Avengers facility had a chunk missing from where he'd grabbed it in the moment. And that chunk was still in his hand.

His other hand was full of - well, other stuff, which left zero hands that weren't holding or covered in something inappropriate.

"KAREN?" Peter says pitifully, letting his head fall back on the pillow.

Like he didn't have enough problems already. Literal pages of math problems he was never going to get done over the break if he was going to be patrolling, training, and breaking stuff all the time.

"Hello, Peter," KAREN says. "Shall I order a new bed?"

It was tempting, maybe that way no-one would ever know. But at the same time, what if Tony reviewed all furniture orders? Were Avengers meant to explain why and when they broke stuff? 

"No, it's okay. But maybe you could uh, add tape to my cart for later?"

\---

"Nice," Tony says, nodding towards Peter's retro Alien poster. 

It was pretty cool. Peter had seen it online and decided he deserved it for that joke he'd made that one time on that one spaceship. Tony hadn't really appreciated it _then_ but Peter thought it was still pretty funny.

"Thanks," he say, scuffing his shoes against the carpet and trying not to feel too pleased. He hasn't done much in the way of decorating, but it was nice to know he hadn't entirely missed the mark.

"So -"

"Huh," says Tony and somehow, with a sinking feeling in his gut, Peter knows exactly what he's looking at.

Sure enough, when he turns around Tony is staring at his bed, where the quilt Peter had hastily thrown over the headboard has slipped away to reveal the chunk he'd taped back into place.

Tony spins back to him and does a pointed finger thing between him and the bed. "Did it arrive like that? Please say it didn't arrive like that."

"It didn't arrive like that," Peter says quickly. "I uh, was playing with a ball - really dumb, I know, sorry Mr Stark - and I threw it like, over there and then I reached back to grab it and I guess I wasn't looking because I grabbed the headboard instead and well, it broke."

"Right," Tony says, with just a little pause. "Well, tell FRIDAY what you want and we'll get a new one delivered."

"Oh no, it's okay. I mean it still works and everything, it just - you know, has a hole."

"We can do better," Tony says, moving on like it's nothing.

He stops at Peter's desk where he bends down and scrutinises Peter's collection of Funko Pop Thors. 

"Are you trying to offend me with your choice in Avengers collectables?"

Peter flushes, both pleased and concerned all at once.

"What? No, they were all MJ, Mr Stark. I don't even like Thor - I mean, well he's pretty cool, don't tell him I said that - anyway, yeah, MJ made me buy those."

"Riiiight," Tony says as he straightens up. 

For the second time in two whole minutes, Peter gets the sense that he's not being 100% believed.

"Right," he says back, kind of weakly.

\---

The new headboard arrives the next day while he's out on patrol. He gets back upstairs to find it waiting just inside his door, all shiny and new.

"Um," he says.

He hasn't done anything in the bed since The Incident because he doesn't trust himself anymore. But the new one looks stronger, and maybe, just maybe if he grabbed it by mistake in the moment it would be okay?

\---

The new headboard isn't strong enough.

"Oh my god," Peter says panting. A tiny part of his brain is telling him the orgasm was worth it. The other part says he can never let Tony in his room again because there's no explaining it away twice.

"Hi KAREN," he says sheepishly, reaching for some tissues. "Can we get some more duct tape?"

\---

"What's this I hear about you ripping sheets?" Tony says.

"What?" Peter says, feeling his cheeks heat up. Sheets were less expensive than headboards so he's been trying to be good and grab them instead. And KAREN had sworn up and down the note to housekeeping wouldn't be seen by anyone else. "I don't - I didn't. I mean I did, but -"

"Breathe, I'm just getting you back for your bad taste in toys," Tony says easily. "Don't work too hard, okay Pete? And when I say don't work too hard -"

"No," Peter says, closing his eyes.

When he opens them again, Tony is still there, grinning a lot.

"God kills a kitten every time, remember?"

"Please don't make me hate you," Peter says. Even though he probably never could.

The conversation may leave his cheeks burning bright red, but at the same time it's actually kind of nice that Tony is teasing him about stupid sex things. He's pretty sure it means he's really part of the team.

\---

He does make a promise to himself, though. No more grabbing things in the moment. And if he can't do that then - well. No more moments where he wants to grab things. 

He can't keep destroying Tony's property, it's not right.

\---

Project Abstinence goes pretty well until the Wednesday afternoon the week after.

Precisely, it goes well until Tony slams him up against the wall mid-training session, puts his fake bad guy voice on and says:

"Guess I got you just where I want you now, Spiderman."

Peter's brain really must've broke sometime during his first semester because he never used to find fake bad guy voices hot before.

"Oh no?" he says, feeling a little too hot under the collar for his usual level of comeback.

"Now to tie you up before your friends can get here," Tony says, cheerfully. "Hands above your head while I -"

Peter mouth makes a strange noise without his permission. He's pretty sure those sort of instructions never made him want to stop fighting back before either.

" - use some highly ineffective rope on you," Tony finishes, looking confused. "Am I being too realistic? You're less snappy than usual."

"Huh," Peter say faintly, wondering if he could go down into a crouch without anyone noticing the slight situation in his pants. Or maybe just curl up into a ball and roll away.

Tony makes the nanites peel back from his face and looks at Peter more closely. Peter wishes he'd thought to put his mask on, because he's sure his cheeks must be redder than usual. Then Tony looks down between them and Peter wishes he'd never attended practice at all.

"Oh," Tony says. "Bathroom break?"

Peter nods frantically. "Sorry, I just - I mean it's been awhile because of - actually, never mind."

"We've all been there," Tony says, patting him on the shoulder. "Maybe we could get you some extra crotch coverage with the next upgrade. Or a codpiece or -"

"Please stop," Peter says. The words 'extra crotch coverage' should not have the kind of effect they're having on him. Or maybe it's the mental image of Tony making him model a new version of the suit and checking it fits _just right_. He doesn't even know. Whatever it is, it's bad and he shouldn't be thinking about it.

\---

By the time he's sidled into the nearest bathroom his problem has disappeared.

"Thanks," he tells himself in the mirror. "No really, that was fun."

When he gets back up to his room later, he sits on the edge of the bed and thinks about it again - Tony pressing him up against the wall, Tony saying _got you where I want you_ \- and almost gives in.

Then he thinks about the really soft sheets that turned up the day after that conversation about kittens and how embarrassing it would be to have to explain their destruction and makes himself stop. 

\---

The sheets still feel incredibly nice against his skin later on, though. And when he thinks about the fact that Tony might have picked them out for him specially it's really hard not to let his brain drift back to being told to put his hands above his head. And _got you where I want you_ all over again. And from there -

He rips the really nice sheets.

\---

He makes it two days into Project Abstinence - Phase II: Cold Showers Every Morning until it all goes wrong.

\---

It's hand-to-hand combat with Tony in the gym and he's winning. Or he's winning until Tony trips him up when he's thinking about how much he's winning. 

Then he's on his back on a squishy mat with Tony triumphantly holding a repulsor to his chest. 

"Gotcha kiddo," he says.

Uh oh, the sensible voice inside Peter's brain says. He ignores it and webs Tony's right wrist, pulling sharply once it's wrapped tight round Tony's gauntlet.

It knocks Tony off balance, perfectly according to plan (bad plan, the sensible voice says), bringing him crashing down into Peter with with only one hand to catch himself.

Nice, a different voice inside Peter's head says, but he tells himself it's just him congratulating himself on pulling off the move. Then the voice suggests he should grapple with Tony on the floor.

He grabs Tony's other bicep and shoves, rolling them both sideways. It puts him on top, sitting triumphantly on Tony's waist with a strand of web still holding Tony's right arm captive.

Tony's eyes narrow and then he chuckles.

All of a sudden his heavy metal legs rise up behind Peter and he uses the momentum to roll them right back over until he's back on top. Only this time Peter's lying flat on his back between Tony's legs and their faces are only a few inches apart.

Peter's body doesn't exactly hate that.

"Hey there, spiderling," Tony says, in his pretend bad guy voice.

It sends a very inappropriate shiver right down Peter's spine.

"Hey, Mr Stark," he says back, feeling a tiny tiny bit lightheaded.

His fingers twitch uselessly just long enough that Tony gets his gauntlet free of his webbing. Then he uses it to pin Peter's right wrist to the ground. Which is when Peter sort of loses the ability to think.

"Oh," he says, staring up at Tony as little prickles of arousal announce themselves everywhere. They start off in his wrist and then seem to travel down, right down, taking all his brain cells away with them.

"This is the part where you say uncle," Tony says.

Peter blinks up at him slowly. He doesn't want to say uncle. He wants Tony to hold his other hand down too.

"Make me?" he says. That's pretty normal Spiderman patter, it's okay.

"Pretty sure I already am," Tony says, with one eyebrow raised.

The gauntlet round Peter's wrist feels hot to his skin in a way that's starting to make the rest of his body feel hot too. It doesn't even matter that he could push it away if he tried, because every time he thinks about doing it, he finds he doesn't want to try.

"Come on, Parker. Say you're beat."

"I'm beat," Peter says, losing control of his mouth a little. "But maybe don't stop?"

He really doesn't want to stop.

"Hey," Tony says after a beat, the gauntlet suddenly loosening up on Peter's wrist. His eyes seem to focus in on Peter's face, then the gauntlet lifts away. "Hey, kid. Sorry, I didn't realise -"

His voice is no longer jokey, or challenging. It's soft and it wraps around Peter like a ribbon, tugging at him in a completely different way.

"Please?" Peter says. He's not really sure what he's asking for, he just knows how good he feels trapped beneath Tony's body and that he doesn't want it to end. "I'm not beat, you can still beat me."

He twists his hand up, grabbing Tony's gauntlet to try and get it wrapped tight round his wrist again. 

"Peter," Tony says, hesitantly. He lets his hand be pulled back down but he doesn't lock it round Peter's wrist the way it was before. "Sweetheart, this isn't -"

"Oh," Peter says. That's new and he likes the way it sounds coming out of Tony's mouth. " _Tony_."

He flexes restlessly, his body ready for something else, more. It's been two, three long weeks of trying to hold himself back in one way or another and he's not sure how much more of it he can take.

"I don't want to stop anymore," he says, even though Tony won't understand what he's talking about.

Tony lets the gauntlet on his other hand retract and then he's carefully pushing the sweaty hair back from Peter's face with his fingers.

"You been holding back?"

Peter nods, biting down on his lip to stop himself from voicing the kind of noises that are trying to crawl their way up his throat. Tony's thumb brushes up against the sensitive shell of his right ear and he shivers. It's like someone's hooked him up to a generator and flicked it on and Tony's fingers are the conduits for all the power.

"You've been trying to be good?"

His whole body starts to thrum in a way that feels overwhelming. He can't help the gasp that slides out of his mouth without permission. He wants to say please again, as many times as it takes to have Tony keep touching him like that, but he makes do with turning his head into Tony's touch instead and nuzzling into his palm. 

"Sorry," he says. He can't stop his legs from seeking out more of Tony. They press themselves against the inside of Tony's thighs and then rub against them, his whole lower body arching up towards contact.

"It's okay," Tony says. "It's fine. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Peter's not ashamed but at the same time he is. He's never been this desperate before and the way Tony is watching him makes him feel open and exposed.

He tries to bite back the moan as Tony's hands slip up into his hair, but it doesn't work. He tries to mash out another please, but he's not even sure that comes out right either. He lets his head loll sideways clumsily again and kisses at Tony's wrist. His hips arch higher and he brushes against the rest of Tony's suit, hot and solid. 

"Okay," Tony says in a softer voice. "Okay, take what you need."

The permission to make himself feel good does something to Peter's brain he's pretty sure he's never felt before. He shudders hard, his body going shaky and uncoordinated.

"That's it, let go, Peter."

It's Tony's voice curling in his ear that does it. Peter comes so hard his vision goes dark for a few seconds. The edges of the world recede into blackness as wave after wave hits him, flooding his body with soft sensation. The hands in his hair keep stroking throughout, keeping him grounded as the rest of him tries to float off the mat to somewhere else. Finally, he sags back down onto the mat, relaxing into Tony's hands as the aftershocks keep coming. 

\---

"Sorry," he says, when he can make words again.

Somewhere along the line, Tony had coaxed him up into a sitting position and Peter had leaned into his chest. He hasn't moved since and that was at least five minutes ago. Tony's still absently stroking his hair and it's very hard to care about anything than staying exactly where he is for as long as he can, but he also feels like he probably needs to make the apology.

"Nope," Tony says, "not accepted, return to sender, please."

"I like you," Peter admits. He probably should've put that part together a lot earlier on. Like at the stage where Tony had him up against the wall.

"If say I like you too, does that make me very middle school?"

"Maybe," Peter says. He feels the most content he has in a long time and if he's truthful with himself, he'd probably agree with whatever Tony said as long as they got to stay sat there, pressed together for longer. "So we can do this again?"

It feels like a lot to hope for, but he's also getting half cuddled which seems like a pretty good sign.

"A movie and dinner seems fair. That seem fair?"

Peter nods in confirmation, hiding his face in Tony's chest so he doesn't see how dopey his smile is. "That seems fair."


End file.
